


Before Tonight

by MrGagaSlashLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, One Shot, Underage Sex, minimum of 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGagaSlashLover/pseuds/MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a problem, a very unique problem. One that might destroy his relationship with his best friend, you see Stiles had met Derek before the Pilot. Actually many times before, but that isn't the point. The point is Stiles knows and because he didn't tell Scott he was bit, now Stiles tells the first time he met Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> My first time doing the whole knot thing, I usually stay away from it. Also this is an AU, none of these things ever happened, and I make no money from writing this.

~Before Tonight~

Stiles POV

The walk along the darkened path in the woods was hard, I had never realized how far these trails actually went. It reminded me of those stories my mom used to tell me, she was always saying that if I walked to far I'd walk right off the edge of the world. Still here I am walking as far away from my house as I can, Dad hasn't gotten a grip on his drinking yet so when he's at the house I'm not. He doesn't hit me don't get me wrong, but he does blame me I can tell that much. He never says anything, but he doesn't have to. So I come out here and walk alone in the woods, like one of those stupid teens in Friday the Thirteenth. I forgot my Adderall today, so I'm have expecting Jason Voorhees to pop out. That of course doesn't happen and I begin to realize I have walked farther than normal, I can see a light in the distance. I know about the old Hale house, I mean of course I do the entire town does. Which makes it all the more odd for me to see a light on, the charred remains of the house glowing around it. I stop and hide myself behind a rock, watching the shadow in the lit room bounce on the walls. The shape left the room, and I could hear the footsteps cracking on the twigs of the forest floor.

The stranger grew closer to my hiding spot, heavy breathing coming from a mere couple feet away. I held my breath and prayed who ever it was would leave, however it just got louder as the shadow began to creep around the rock. I stare up into the face of possible death and falter, there is a man in front of me. Everything I can compare him to, death is not one of the things I come up with. He's tall and broad shouldered, muscle covering his body. His hair was dark and sort of spiked at the front, his eyes a shocking blue. He was dressed in dark wash jeans and a muscle shirt, a leather jacket on top completed the ensemble. He glared down at me, a broody expression on his face. He looked like his pet had just died, and I finally realized where I knew him from. The tall muscular sexy man before me, was Derek Hale one of the three survivors of the fire. “Your the Sheriff's son.” He said simply. Eyes still glaring into mine. “Yes, and your Derek Hale.” I replied. He nodded and moved to help me up. Pulling me to my feet he lead me towards the house, before pointing to a couch. I walked to it and sat down, noticing he had disappeared.

He reappeared with two drinks before handing me one, and settling on the chair opposite the couch. “So your dad still drinks.” He said. It wasn't a question, but just a statement. “Yeah, but how do you know about that?” I asked him, eying him wearily. “I smelled it on him when he questioned me about the fire, and I know you know Stiles.” He said a smile crossing his face briefly, before the broody expression was back. “I...I don't know what your taking about, I don't know much about your family at all. Most of what I do know is based on legends, gossip, and crazy stories.” I replied. My eyes searched him for any sign I had answered correctly, I didn't find any. He smirked at me, a wolfish grin appeared on his face. Of course I knew the rumors and legends, all of Beacon Hills did. The fact that the Hale family never came outside the day or night of the full moon, the fact that wolf howls could be heard coming from here all over town on those nights. That they never had friends, and the kids of the family wouldn't let any friends they did have in the house. I knew what they were, and denying it did no good because he knows I know.

“We both know that there more than legends and gossip Stiles, you know what I am yet you still sit here. It's like you have a death wish, I follow your heart beat when you take your walks. Only this time you got closer to the house, it made me curious so I came to get you.” He said. I watched his face and I couldn't help a small smile, because he kept an eye on me. “Yes I know what you are, but I don't care. I do have a death wish, and tonight I blacked out for a moment and when I came to I was here in the front yard. I so the light and it called to me, the shadow doing it's hypnotic dance. I didn't know who I would find, but I hoped it would be you.” I answered. I eyed him and appraised his body, while he seemed to do the same to mine. “Why though, why come here, why look for me?” He questioned. “Because you intrigue me, your a mystery waiting to be solved. I noticed you before you left, and when I thought you might be back I just walked through here hoping you'd find me.” I replied. “You want me to clam you, to take you as mine. That's it isn't it? You want to be my mate, and you hoped coming through here so often would make me more likely to do it right?” He asked.

I nodded weakly, and I whimpered when his eyes went ice blue. I saw the lust and wanting that lied within, the almost over whelming desire. He growled and smashed me into a wall, his eyes flashing back and forth. His mouth dipping and catching mine in a heated kiss, the pure ecstasy filled my body with sparks. His face morphed and I groaned, my cock hardening in my pants almost instantly at the sight. Another growl racked my body as we began to move up creaking stairs, as they moaned and protested at the weight on them. His lips smashed to mine once more, the energy and wanting surging in it. The fangs bit my lower lip before sweeping up the blood that pooled, clothes began to fly off my body. I was naked and leaking from my tip far to alone, as Derek's clothes remained on his muscled frame as he appraised my naked body. He smirked at my size and pushed me down on the bed, his shirt off before I land. “Your bigger then me, I wasn't expecting that. I am pleasantly surprised and extremely turned on.” He said huskily. He smashed his head into the crook of my neck, before inhaling sharply.

His hands finally went to his belt buckle, he stood up to undo his pants. The buckle came undone swiftly, and he worked quickly with the fly as well. Soon his jeans were pulled around his ankles, a large bulge straining in his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He quickly slid them down his muscular thighs and shucked them off, before climbing up my body and I got a good look at his cock. My eyes opened wide in surprise, I thought it was only a myth that surely male werewolves wouldn't have a knot. I was wrong, because sitting near the head of Derek's dick was a knot. He smirked at me, apparently reading my mind. He brought it closer to my mouth, the unspoken 'suck' was implied as I took the knotted length into my mouth. I groaned at the sensation that it caused sliding on my tongue, as Derek cried out. He left my mouth and flipped me over, and thick meaty wet fingers slid into my virgin hole. I moaned and whimpered, the fingers leaving too soon making me feel empty, before the head of his dick was inside me. The head and knot just inside the ring of muscle, the knot rubbing the inside wall creating the most unbelievable friction.

The rest of him entered me slowly, and I moved my hips back trying to get more inside me. He was taking to long, I needed more right now. My hips slammed backwards, pushing his cock all the way inside causing us both to moan. I cried and moaned as he fucked me hard, the knot scraping the inside had me cumming before long. I was hard again within two seconds as Derek growled and slammed into me harder, over and over causing me to spill my second release. Before long there was a third, and finally his orgasm hit like a wave. It filled me to the rim, and his eyes flashed Ice blue before his teeth pierced the skin marking me. We collapsed there, both of us exhausted and spent and I curled into him. Falling into a blissful sleep with my wolf, my mate.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and if there is anyone out there who would like to Pod fic this for me let me know!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Before Tonight Third POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918306) by [MrGagaSlashLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGagaSlashLover/pseuds/MrGagaSlashLover)




End file.
